


Meet Again

by alienbahby (sunwashigh)



Series: Prompt Me [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Maybe fluff, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, possible spoilers ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/alienbahby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey visits Finn before leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> #4 with Rey? That new prompt list thingy heh  
> -Person A is seriously hurt. Person B dose not take that well.

She doesn't want to leave his side. Her head swarms with voices, so many people to meet and talk to. But it physically aches at times when Rey has to go. 

She stays late, falling asleep the first few times, exhausted from the new energy of people caring. The lack of words to say at first add to her silence as frustration grows in the pit of her belly thinking of his injuries. Kylo Ren would pay for hurting him, eventually. 

Sometimes, she talks aloud, not sure if he can hear her, but it calms her down. She holds his hand too, rubbing the palm of his hand. Her stories are mostly about Jakku and the fear of leaving to meet the last Jedi. "What if he doesn't accept me? What if the map is wrong? What if I can't help him?" What if... What if...

BB-8 occasionally comes along. Those days Rey talks about Jakku and growing up. BB-8 enjoys those stories. He likes hearing about finding the AT-AT.

Once, he stirs. Her heart races, a grin coming to her lips. "Finn..." She whispers, expecting him to wake up, but he doesn't. Tears prick her eyes and she rests on his arm. 

It's her last day before she goes. Rey barely gets time to come visit this time. Chewie and R2-D2 keep her busy, making sure she has everything before leaving. She wipes her eyes, knowing he's in good hands. She hesitates, all the words that she thought of saying now gone. Time now ticks faster. 

The girl exhales, trying to calm herself. She leans closer to him, pressing her lips against his forehead. Pulling away, her voice slightly shakes, trying to be strong. "We'll see each other again. I believe that. Thank you, my friend."


End file.
